Toutes Les Petites Choses
by FangLang
Summary: "Edward Cullen. What kind wicked debauchery did you get up to that summer and not tell me about?" Edward takes a trip back to 1999 to remembering fake lip piercings, Blink 182 and a lot of awkward fumbling. AH, Slash, ExJ.


**A/N: **My first attempt (at posting) fanfic for all to see. Yikes!

Thank you to my beta** Sophz456** for putting up with late night requests & helping me out whenever I ask.

Huge thanks to **Naelany** for being an inspiration, cheerleader, prereader, beta & all around cool chick.

This was originally written for the No Stress Love Fest Summer Edition.

**Prompt(s)**: "What really happened over the summer between Junior and Senior year?"

**Summary**: "Edward Cullen. What kind wicked debauchery did you get up to that summer and not tell me about?" Edward takes a trip back to 1999 to remembering fake lip piercings, Blink 182 and a lot of awkward fumbling.

All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, Little, Brown, et. al. No profit was made and no copyright infringement is intended.

**/+/+/+/**

The one-oh-one stretches out ahead, wide open, no cars in view. It's a beautiful day in the Pacific Northwest. The sun is almost too hot as it streams through the open sunroof, but the air whipping through the open windows keeps the car comfortable. A/C could be an option, but when you don't get many days like this, you have to simply be thankful for the heat and enjoy it. I'm trying my damnedest to do just that and, unfortunately, I'm failing miserably. You see, after leaving Port Angeles, silence fell over the car and my thoughts decided it would be the perfect opportunity to scream in attendance, effectively ruining the drive home.

I can normally count on music to soothe even my most volatile moods, but in the twenty-five minutes since leaving Port Angeles, I can't even tell you one song that's played. With every passing sign for Forks, my restlessness intensifies, as does the mess my hair is in, I'm sure. With a quick glance in my rear-view, I wonder how quickly my mood would improve if I gave a quick yank to the steering wheel, pull the hand brake and peel off in the opposite direction. My foot itches to lay off the gas, and maybe I do just a little, as I run the scenario through my mind.

I'm knocked out of my reverie by a small voice.

"Edward, whatever you are thinking of doing… Don't."

I pull my eyes away from the road and slide them over to Bella. She's still blinking away the sleep as I raise my eyebrows, feigning innocence, but she narrows her eyes at me.

"Don't pull that look with me, Edward - I know you too well. Eyes on the road."

"Yes, ma'am." I do as I'm told, but keep a side glance on her as she struggles to get comfortable in her seat. I pull my sunglasses off and hand them over, getting a huge smile in return.

"Thank you. You're too good to me," she says and pauses, tapping her bottom lip. "But now tell me what's wrong?"

Nothing was _wrong _per se... and anyway, she just woke up, what does she know?

"Nothing's wrong. It's a gorgeous day, great company, what could possibly be wrong?" I point out, but keep my gaze on the road, lest my eyes betray me.

As I quickly and somewhat painfully find out, I don't have to worry about my eyes betraying me - apparently my body language is doing all the talking instead.

"Ow! Hey!"

I cup a hand over my ear that Bella just flicked and shoot a pout in her direction.

"Sweetie, you've been distracted all day. I thought you were just worried about Emmett's "To Do" list, but we knocked everything off it in record time and we enjoyed our afternoon, yet you're more uptight now than when we left," Bella's voice softens as she reaches out and touches my ear. "Sorry," she finishes with a small tug to my lobe.

"I don't know what—"

"Stop it. Look at your hands on the steering wheel!"

I glance down and immediately spot the whites of my knuckles. I loosen my grip and drop one hand. Bella immediately catches it and brings it to her lap.

"You never miss tapping out the beat to this song," she says, her thumbs showing me the beat against my palm. "Come on, Edward, it's our part. You know you want to…"

It's true, we've been singing Blink-182 together for years, and we never miss an opportunity to belt out _Josie_ in the car.

I look over at her. My glasses sit perched at the tip of her nose, and with the big grin she's wearing, I can't resist. I finally let the music in and give her the chorus loud enough to block out the radio. She gives it right back to me just as loud.

We go back and forth with the final chorus before it ends abruptly. She gives my hand a squeeze and turns down the radio.

It's silly, really. I should have told her about this years ago - I wanted to tell her as soon as it happened, but kept it to myself and I'm not really sure why. Maybe it's because Bella would have seen it for what it was and not the fantasy I built up in my mind. Maybe…

I don't know.

What I do know, is that when I tell her now, whether she laughs, gushes or simply tells me I'm over-reacting, I'll feel better at the end of it. That doesn't mean I can't put it off a little, though. A sign for La Push rushes by, and I know I can make the trip last a little longer.

"Want to make a quick detour to First Beach?" I ask hopefully, easing off the gas as the exit for La Push Road approaches.

"I'd love to." She waits a beat. "But you have to start talking now."

I take my hand away from hers, only long enough to down shift and take the exit. She stays quiet as the car starts down the narrower road and allows me a few minutes. She leans back in her seat and tilts her face to the light streaming through the sun roof as I take in the encroaching wilderness. I enjoy navigating the car around the first few dips and turns in the road before taking a deep breath and going for it.

"Remember the summer Em brought Jasper home with him?"

Bella scrunches her nose up, causing the glasses to slide down her nose again as she tilts her head to look at me.

I ignore her gaze and slow the car down further as we meet our first passing car; hikers pulling off to park and attempt the many trails that lay just beyond the road.

"Jasper, Rosalie's brother?" Bella asks and a dozen thoughts race through my mind.

**/+/+/+/**

_Yes, Rosalie's brother or if you prefer, one of Emmett's friends. Actually, how about the star of my wank sessions from '97 to 2000? Even now, six years after the fact, he's been popping into a few late night dreams. And he's not all that unwelcome..._

_Jasper, with his lingering gaze and strong confidence. Jasper, who turned my world upside down the summer between junior and senior year. He had been at Columbia with Emmett and followed him back to Forks to vacation for two weeks before heading home himself to Texas._

_I literally had not been ready for his arrival since I had no idea Emmett was bringing a friend back with him, but mostly because I thought I was home alone, with Emmett only due back the next day. So there I found myself wearing only my guitar around my neck, a gray pair of boxer-briefs and a guitar pick caught between my teeth. I was leaning over my desk to try and read the guitar tabs on my computer screen when Emmett burst into my room._

_My guitar pick flew halfway across the room in surprise and my hand clamped over my suddenly racing heart._

"_Jesus, Em, what the hell?" I said by way of greeting. Emmett simply shrugged and stepped up to embrace me in a one-armed hug. It was then that I found out the surprises weren't over yet. I was left speechless when, from behind Emmett, a beautiful stranger stepped into my room as well. _

_He was my 90's fantasy man come to life; khakis shorts were riding low on his hips, a black Element tee was tight across his chest, and a well-worn pair of Vans were on his feet. I looked up to catch him tuck a sun-bleached blond curl behind his ear as his deep brown eyes met mine. His eyes flicked briefly to my naked chest and then lower. My body had immediately betrayed me, my dick rising to say hello before I could even think of voicing a greeting, so I made sure to keep the guitar strategically placed over the offending appendage. I had mentally cursed the blush I felt rising to my cheeks, but found the courage to still raise my eyebrows at Em and nod towards his guest._

"_Oh right!" Emmett exclaimed, stepping back and ushering Jasper further into my room. "Edward, this is my boy, Jasper. We took a few classes together at CU. He's going to chill here with us for two weeks. Jasper, this is baby brother, Edward."_

_I cringed. _Baby brother?Way to guarantee I don't get laid_. Not that he would have. I was sure he had a girl back home, but the way he smiled at me had me hoping... until I realized I was just being an idiot. He was smiling at me because he was waiting for me to say hello, but Emmett wouldn't shut up._

"_He likes to hide out in his room and listen to Blink most of the time. Oh, and spend every waking moment with his girlfriend, Bella."_

_My eyes snapped up to Jasper._

"_She's not my girlfriend," I practically yelled just as Emmett's cell phone rang._

_Emmett held up his hands and gave me a weird look before bringing the phone to his ear and backing out of the room._

"_Sorry, she's my best friend, just not my girlfriend. No girlfriend. None. Never."_

_Oh God, I couldn't stop the words from tumbling out of my mouth. Jasper raised his eyebrows but nodded slowly and reached out to shake my hand. _

"_Nice to meet you, Edward. Hope you don't mind the intrusion," Jasper offered with a firm handshake. _

_I looked down at his hand, clasped strongly with mine. Long, tanned fingers sent my thoughts down a delicious path until I felt him give me a little squeeze and I realized I still hadn't said anything. _

_Shit._

_I dropped his hand and tried to give him a confident smile. _

"_Not... not at all. I welcome it. I mean... It's good to meet you." _

_And there went my confidence._

_Jasper didn't seem to mind. His eyes stayed on mine, friendly, not laughing. He reached out and trailed his index finger along the body of the guitar, following the curve. I held my breath._

"_Beautiful guitar. A Taylor?" he asked. _

"_Yes, a GC8. If I could marry an inanimate object, this would be it," I answered and was rewarded with a soft chuckle. _

_I wanted to hand the guitar over, but as it was keeping my hard-on under wraps, I figured it was best to keep it where it was. I didn't want to scare him away or for him to have get the wrong idea about me wanting to marry the thing. _

"_I may need to get my hands on it while I'm here," he said, his finger feeling the chords._

"_Sure, you can put your hands on me whenever you want."_

_His eyes darted up to mine and the way they darkened and focused had me biting my lip to stifle a groan, but before anything else could be said, Emmett hollered from down the hall, indicating they needed to get going._

_Jasper's gaze stayed on me for another beat before he turned to leave. He paused at the doorway, his eyes and expression lighter. _

"_You sure about that, Edward?" he asked, his tongue darting out, wetting his pink bottom lip. He shook another curl from his forehead as I tried to detect the reason for his suggestive tone. _

"_Yes..."_

_He turned the corner as it hit me and I wanted the ground to swallow me whole._

"_On the guitar! You can put your hands on the guitar!" I suddenly called out, and only received his fading laughter in return. I groaned and flopped back on my bed. _

_He was here for another thirteen days - what was I going to do?_

**/+/+/+/**

I shake my head at the memory and give a small nod to Bella.

"Yes, Rosalie's brother."

She's tapping her fingers against her chin as she watches me and I can tell she's playing back that summer in her mind. The ensuing smile says she's remembering specific details.

This will be good.

"You had the biggest crush on him!" Bella suddenly exclaims.

I give her another nod. Maybe I won't have to talk after all. Bella is silent for a moment until she lets out a bark of laughter.

"Do you remember when I convinced you to go skinny dipping? You know, that night we got into the wine coolers?" The excitement in her voice is clear, but I know she's ready to make fun of me, so I hold out a little.

I can feel her eyes on me as I roll into the parking lot at First Beach, but I don't say anything until I've pulled into a spot overlooking the water. The tide is on its way in; waves are crashing closer to shore. A few kids are playing a familiar game, getting close to the water but running away with shrieks and giggles if it touches their toes. I can spot a couple walking further down the beach, their hands swinging between them. I kill the engine and take a moment to enjoy the salty sea air now breezing through the open windows, caressing my exposed skin.

"How could I forget, Bella?" I ask, keeping my tone serious, fixing her with a glare. She rolls her eyes, not believing me for a second. I reach over and push the sunglasses back in place.

"Come on, it was fun." She raises her eyebrows up and down a few times and it's my turn to roll my eyes.

"It was fun for _you_," I remind her.

"Well, you were having fun until Jasper showed, holding up your underwear in one hand and my bra in another. I thought you were going to slip under the water and never come up for air," Bella says. giving in to giggles.

"I almost did."

I close my eyes and lay my head back against the headrest. Bella does the same and leaves me to my thoughts again.

**/+/+/+/**

"_What? Why are you looking at me like that, Bella," I asked, taking in her wide eyes and her mouth, which had suddenly formed a little 'o'. Her hands reached up to cup her naked breasts and her lip disappeared between her teeth._

"_Sorry," she whispered._

"_What? Why?"_

_But before she could respond, my answer came from another source. _

"_It looks like you guys lost something," Jasper voice sounded from just behind me. My body seized up. _

_I didn't know what to do, and Bella was of no help; as soon as she saw my mortified expression, her laughter bubbled out. I clamped down on my bottom lip and risked a glance over my shoulder. There stood Jasper, my boxers-briefs dangling from his index finger and Bella's bra over his shoulder. _

_His eyes flicked from mine to the water, and he was barely capable of keeping his grin in check. _

_Fantastic. I was sure my white ass looked great in the moonlight._

"_These yours?" he asked, holding the boxers higher._

_I didn't feel like being teased. Not right now. Not during one of the most embarrassing moments of—_

"_So, Jasper, do you have a girlfriend?"_

_My head whipped back to glare at Bella, and I needed to correct my earlier thought. It was _now_ by far the most embarrassing moment of my life. _

"_Shut. Up," I hissed at her._

_Her big brown eyes turned to me, wide, innocent and drunk._

"_What?" she asked like she really had no clue. _

_I hung my head in defeat._

"_You don't need to answer that, and yes, those are my boxers. You can just leave them there; we're just about done here," I said over my shoulder, a little harsher than I intended, but I hoped it had the right effect all the same. When I didn't get a response, I looked back to find Jasper still standing there, his expression a little more serious, studying me. "Thanks," I tagged on, hoping he'd take it as a dismissal. I needed to get out of here. _

"_Alright, be safe. I'll see you back at the house."_

_I kept my eyes on the water in front of me until the sound of his footfalls disappeared. I let out a long breath and waited until he was out of earshot before turning back to Bella._

"_I can't believe you! How could you?" I demanded, but didn't wait for a response._

_I just wanted to be locked away in my room. I swam over to the edge and awkwardly pulled myself out, my eyes zeroing in on the two towels that hung over the fence. I took a moment to make sure there were no more surprises and darted to the fence. I pulled one towel around my waist and grabbed the second for Bella. I may have been mad - really mad - but I would always take care of her first._

"_Bella, come on, get out," I said, walking to the pool's edge._

_She swam over slowly, lips in a thick pout._

"_Edward, I was just trying to help," she said softly. I knew she didn't mean any harm but I was just so embarrassed that I couldn't immediately let it go._

"_I don't want to hear it, now get out. I'm going to bed."_

_She got out in silence, let me wrap her in the towel, and followed me out of the pool area. Once I was satisfied she was safe, I said a quick goodnight and stalked off in the direction of my house without looking back._

**/+/+/+/**

Oh, to be seventeen and facing the end of the world again.

"Oh, Edward. You were so angry with me," Bella says bringing me back to the present. I roll my head over to the side and give her an apologetic look. "You didn't talk to me for three days! I was beside myself. I went to your house twice a day, only to be locked out of your room and ignored. You played _Adam's Song_ on repeat. So dramatic!"

I snort at the memory, remembering how I laid on my bed for hours, blinds drawn, room dark. I was sure at the time; I would never be able to face Jasper again.

I was bored after that first day, miserable after the second, and finally unlocked my door on the third. I missed Bella, even though I held her fully responsible at the time. She was also the only person that could make me feel better.

"I had to flash Riley for us to be even!" she tries to give me a reproachful look, but her smile tugs at the corner.

"Don't tell me that wasn't one of my best ideas - look how it turned out!"

I reach over a hand and gently lay it over her ever growing stomach. Bella rolls her eyes but covers my hand with hers.

"Sure, years later," she responds, but looks away with a smile she cannot contain.

We both know from the moment she lifted her shirt, Riley's eyes strayed in her direction a little more often, his feelings not so platonic. Sure, it took him a few years to come to terms with it and to work up the courage to go for his best friend's little sister... You could say a little drunken jealousy helped move matters along as well. Married for two years now and with baby number one due in the coming weeks, they had clearly found their way.

"Give the guy a break. He had to be responsible for the both of you. I'm sure Chief Swan would have loved a twenty year old on his doorstep, picking up his only daughter, sixteen and _so_ innocent," I tease.

She laughs but raises her brows at me.

"Innocent, huh? As innocent as you were that summer?" she tests. I look away and bite my lip.

"It's stupid. I'm being exactly how you put it - dramatic. It was six years ago," I offer, feeling more ridiculous the more I think about it.

She makes a fist around my index finger and gives it a squeeze.

"You've forced me to sit through too many romantic comedies, and it's fucking with my mind. I watched _Thirteen Going on Thirty_ all by myself last night! I need help." I stall a little, not really sure why. I know I'm going to tell her anyway. I want to tell her.

Bella reaches out and taps the end of my nose with her index finger and regards me with a serious look.

"Edward Cullen. What kind wicked debauchery did you get up to that summer and not tell me about?" she demands, but her eyes are alight with excitement.

I can actually feel the blush rising from my neck to the tips of my ears. Bella grins triumphantly and clasps her hands together.

"I knew it! I knew something happened that summer. You had this new confidence. You came out!" She pauses in her declarations for only a moment, but then continues, more thoughtful. "Well, not to me. I think I knew when we both wanted Joey McIntyre... So Jasper? Yeah?"

I go back to nodding my responses.

"I didn't even know he was gay. I had a feeling back then, but haven't thought about it since. Rose always talks about all the different countries he's sent to, the type of jobs he's doing, but never a significant other. I'm sure with his job it's hard to meet someone, but with him moving back permanently that may..." Bella trails off and gives me a concerned look.

I can't seem to close my mouth or form words.

"What?" she asks, pushing my chin up to shut my mouth.

When I finally find my voice I ramble off a series of questions.

"He's moving back? Where? Not here? Here? Seattle?"

"Yes, to Seattle. In Belltown. Rose said Angela found him a nice condo with a beautiful view of Elliott Bay. How do you not know this - don't you talk to your soon-to-be sister in law? Or Emmett? He's excited to have Jasper back too," Bella asks. I'm wondering exactly the same thing. My only excuse is that I've been busy with work, trying to get everything tied up in Seattle before I headed home to Forks. Since I've been back, best man duties keep my schedule packed -

"Edwaaaard!" Bella cries out, shoving my shoulder. "I still can't believe you've kept this from me for _soooo_ long. I'm not waiting another minute, TELL ME!"

I scratch the back of my neck, pulling at my hair before tearing my eyes away from the ocean and lolling my head over to her once again.

"You sure you want to know _everything_?" I tease, knowing full well she does. Even though I've kept this from her, we've always told each other absolutely everything else.

"Edward, I even told you when Riley let me stick my finger—"

I cut her off with my hands in the air.

"Got it, got it."

She smirks, sitting back and looks at me expectantly, big brown eyes blinking up at me.

I let me tongue wet my lips as I try to decide where to start when my tongue meets my lip ring at the corner and I know exactly where to start. I even chuckle a little at the memory.

"Do you remember those fake lip rings you made us? So I could be like Tom until we could sneak off to Port Angeles and get it done?" I ask and roll my eyes as Bella's narrow on me. "Come on, bear with me."

"Of course I remember. How could I forget us being probably, the biggest dorks in the state of Washington? Even Charlie was looking at me funny while I was in his workshop with the pliers shaping those stupid things. They didn't actually look that bad."

I nod and have to tag on, "Someone else thought so too."

I press a finger to her lips when it looks like she's going to complain again and with a sigh she places her hands softly on her lap and looks at me, the picture of patience.

"I'm going to make you blush," I warn her and grin widens but she stays quiet. "I'm going to make me blush. I have to be doing something while I tell you about this," I mutter. I glance around before finally deciding on turning the key. The car hums to life and I pull us back onto the road. "Don't say I didn't warn you," I say and on a deep breath and my eyes on the road, I take us back to 1999.

**/+/+/+/**

"_Please, please, please," I quietly pleaded with the shower as my hand slowed on my cock. The water quickly changed from sauna temperatures to lukewarm, where I'd naively convinced myself I could finish what I'd started, to goddamned glacial water. I tried turning the tap fully to hot in a last ditch effort with absolutely no success. I'm pissed and cursing Emmett for using all the hot water while my dick cursed me, painfully frustrated but practically retreating into my body thanks to the fucking freezing water that sliced into my skin._

"_FUCK."_

_My hand dropped from my now sad soft cock while I tipped my head back to quickly rinse out any residual soap. So _now_ I was even more uptight than before, I was freezing and all I had was a lonely Saturday night to look forward to. _Great._ I shut the water off with a little more aggression than necessary._

_I towelled off, wrapped it around my body and headed for my bedroom. I pushed the door closed with my foot and immediately headed over to my radio, pressed play and finally smiled when the opening chords to Dysentery Gary sounded out. I air guitared the opening riff as I shook out my damp hair, sending droplets over my shoulders and down my chest. A slight shake of my hips had my towel falling to the floor, I gave a last apology to my cock before pulling on a pair of boxer-briefs. As I pulled them on, I spotted the fake lips rings Bella had dropped off earlier sitting at the edge of my dresser._

_As I picked one up, I couldn't help the laugh that snuck passed my lips just thinking of Bella in Charlie's workshop shaping these. As I shook the small ring in my fist I glanced up at the mirror and studied my reflection and pouted my lip out._

_I could pull this off, _maybe_._

_I brought my hands to my hair, pulled it forward, smoothed it down and slipped the ring over my lip. I looked up through my eyelashes and grinned. _Yeah, I'm hot shit_. I palmed the other rings as I debated a second piercing when a voice shocked me out of my little bubble._

"_I'd go with the one piercing," Jasper said quietly and it nearly caused me to jump out of my skin, instead I sent the rings that were still in my hand flying. I clapped my now free hand over my mouth as I tried, unsuccessfully to calm my frantic heart. I glanced over my shoulder and spotted Jasper leaning against my door, hands jammed into the pockets of his khakis, lips in a hard line. I'd never seen him so serious and I didn't know if it made me more nervous or more turned me on. Either way, I silently berated myself for being such a loser and hoped to slip the ring off without drawing any more attention to it but Jasper stopped me short._

"_No wait, let me see," he said pushing off the door and just as I turned my head back to the mirror I heard a click. My eyes darted up to the mirror and caught Jasper, slowing making his way to me._

_WAS THAT THE LOCK?_

_Goosebumps spread across my body, my breath caught in my throat as I was reminded; I was again, practically naked in front of this man._

_I couldn't move. My eyes never left his as he approached. I expected him to come up beside me but he stopped just short of pressing up behind me. He stood so close I could feel the heat radiating off his body, his warm breath tickling the back of my neck. I was finally forced to suck in a breath and was overwhelmed by his freshly showered scent; it was only then that I noticed his darkened, wet hair and his unusually rosy cheeks. It took all my strength not to groan and lean back into him. I wasn't sure what was going on but I didn't want it to stop. I figured the safest route was to stay still, except without warning his large, warm hands were at my hips and my naked skin was burning under his touch._

_I definitely jumped and couldn't contain the small squeak that slipped past my lips. It was probably the unsexiest thing I could have done, although if he noticed, he didn't let on. Instead his gaze was trained over my shoulder, down my chest. I followed his gaze and watched, forced once again to hold my breath as his right hand moved from my hip. His index finger traced one of the paths a water droplets had taken, up over my ribs, to my peck and suddenly he was tracing a circle around my nipple before his thumb fully brushed over it._

_I bit my lip, almost to the point of drawing blood but before it reached that point his thumb was there, pulling it away from my teeth. His thumb brushed over the fullness of my lip and he gently touched the ring._

"_You should get it done. It's pretty fucking sexy."_

_I finally let out a groan at his words, at his wet lips brushing the shell of my ear, at how badly I wanted to take his thumb into my mouth and suck it, hard._

"_Edward," he whispered._

_I took a moment to swallow once, twice._

"_Mmm?" I managed. His thumb trailed down from my lip to my chin, over my bobbing Adam's apple and finally came to rest as he opened his palm over my pounding heart. _

"_Is this okay?" he asked and I finally raised my head to meet his dark hooded eyes in the mirror._

_I could have come from the look alone. My dick teased earlier in the shower was painful as it strained against my boxers, my body pinned between my dresser and Jasper._

"_Edward," he urged, his left hand tightening at my hip. I blinked once, wondering if I'd just wake from a dream but when he was still there, patiently watching me, I found the one word I needed. _

"_Y-ye-yesssss," I finally hissed out as he closed the distance between our bodies. _

"_Thank God," Jasper mumbled against my skin as his tongue darted out to catch a lingering bead of water at the junction of my neck and collar bone. A shiver ran up my spine as my body went on sensory overload. I couldn't decide if I wanted to watch Jasper's tongue tease my neck or focus on his hand moving from my hip to my abdomen, his blunt nails scratching just above the elastic of my boxers but before I lost all coherent thought I knew I had to ask one question. I clenched my eyes shut and took a deep breath._

"_Why? Why me?" I asked, my voice clearer and louder than I expected but it didn't seem to faze Jasper. His hands slowed but didn't stop. When he didn't speak right away I gave myself a little pep talk and forced my eyes opened. I watched his nose give one last pass along the line of my neck before he slowly blinked up at me._

"_Oh, Edward, I could ask you the same question," he said giving me a half-smile but I didn't understand._

"_But you're perf— "_

_His thumb silenced my lips._

"_I'm far from it. I'm just a little older and have had a little more practice at hiding how I feel," Jasper explained but I wouldn't let myself believe it. I shook my head remembering his calm, collected smiles and my teenage fumblings, his teasing and how mortified I was. I caught sight of the stupid ring on my lip and ripped it off except before I could drop my head, he caught my chin and forced it up to look straight ahead. _

"_Stop it. Why you? Because I've been thinking of this since the moment you blushed through our initial hello. Because in those moments when you finally relax around me, I could listen to you talk about music or watch you play guitar all day. Because I have to discreetly adjust myself every time I catch you fucking me with your eyes."_

_At the mention that he'd caught me staring, my blush rose further up my cheeks and stopped him short. His fingers left my chin to trace the blush and he chuckled for the first time since coming into my room, even though it sounded more like a groan. _

"_What? Did you think I didn't notice?" he asked and I wanted to answer but he took that moment to press closer and really let me feel him. He was hard and pressed firmly against my ass._

_I managed to shake my head._

_He ground his hips into me and brought his lips to the shell of my ear._

"_Trust me, I noticed but Edward?"_

Oh God, I'm going to come in seconds if he keeps this up. I'm going to come, I need to think of something else, something—

"_YES? Yes, yes, yes, yes?" I quickly tried to respond to his question as his teeth clamped down on my earlobe sending shivers through my whole body. "You have to stop. I can't. I'm going to come and this is so embarrassing," I spewed out words and threw my head back against his shoulder, trying to stave off what I was sure was inevitable._

"_No, you're not. You're going to wait until I tell you to," he dropped his voice to a whisper, his lips against my ear and he didn't stop the movement of his hand, his pinkie now slipped under the elastic band of my boxers. "You are going to wait a moment because I've spent the last two weeks hearing you moan my name in the shower and now I want a little taste first."_

_At his words my dick twitched and I was sure I was done for._

"_OhGodOhGod."_

_Suddenly his hand is wrapped around the base of my cock, squeezing and I could feel it just dying to pulse. I don't think I'd ever been that on edge and I was struggling to hang on, panic may have set in._

"_Breathe, Edward," he ordered, his grip remaining tight as he pulled my cock free from the confines of my boxers._

"_I can't. I need. I, Jasper, please," I was sucking in uneven breaths as I tried to get the words out but he didn't relent. I turned my head and found him turned to me as well._

"_You can. Just breathe and kiss me. Please kiss me," he said as his brown eyes flashed to mine. I felt his breath panting out against my lips and I matched it as I tried to regain some control. _

Wait. He's pleading me to kiss him?

Me. Kiss. Him.

_As if I hadn't been thinking about it for two weeks straight, about how soft his lips would be, how it would feel to suck on his tongue, to taste him. I watched his tongue dart out to wet his lips as the final song on the CD came to an end. A heavy silence filled the room and it was only then that I thought what the hell am I waiting for? His hand is on me, he's asking me to kiss him and I'm just staring at him. Except once the moment was there, all I could think about was how badly I didn't want to screw it up._

_I licked my lips and slowly touched my lips to his, once, twice, and thought, oh God, I'm screwing this up already!_

"_I'm sorry, I'm just," I mumbled trying to explain myself but when I felt him getting the wrong idea and pulling away, it spurred me into action. _

_I tangled my fingers into the damp curls at the nape of his neck and held him in place, finally kissing him the way I'd wanted to. My tongue traced his bottom lip, my mouth urged his to open and when he did, eagerly, I pushed inside. He was all warm and fresh mint and his groan was deep when I sucked on his tongue. I reached back and squeezed his thigh to keep my balance and it was my turn to groan, when I came into contact with the hard muscle._

"_Motherfuck!" I gasped out against his lips and broke the kiss as he suddenly loosened his hold on my cock and gave me a long pass from base to tip. I felt his lips smirk against mine before he clamped down on my bottom lip which caused me to tighten my hand in his hair in retaliation. We both moaned as Jasper deepened the kiss while he started a punishingly slow, tight stroke on my cock. I whimpered at the sensation and once again needed to break the kiss. _

"_Jasper, it's too much, I can't hold on," I choked out, squeezing my eyes shut tight and leaned my head back against his shoulder. He pressed a tender kiss to my neck before bringing his lips to my ear._

"_It's okay Edward; I just wanted to make sure you knew exactly who it was that could make you fall to pieces. Not some fantasy but me. Open your eyes, see how perfect you are," he said, his voice was just above a whisper, his hand moved quicker._

_I opened my eyes and I was shocked at the scene before me. My hair was a mess, as always, my cheeks were a bright red and I was shamelessly arching into Jasper's grip but when my eyes met his in the mirror, nothing could have felt more perfect. He looked at me so reverently, I actually believed what he's saying. I felt the whole moment coil deep in my stomach and I knew I couldn't last any longer._

"_Jasper, oh God. I'm going to come," I groaned out loud, barely managing to keep my eyes on his. I heard his whispered "Yes!" before I came in long spurts against my dresser and over his hand._

"_JasperJasperJasperJasper," I mumbled his name, I didn't even know how many times as he pulled the last waves of my orgasm from me. I collapsed against him as I sucked in deep stutter filled breaths and just when I thought I could finally talk again he did something that rendered me speechless. After he tucked me back in my boxers, I watched transfixed as he brought his hand to his mouth and tasted me. I opened and closed my mouth a few times but was unable to come out with anything other than a whimper. _

"_What? I said I wanted a taste," he said, his eyes dancing at my shocked expression but with that said, I knew it was my turn and before he knew what was happening I turned, facing him fully for the first time tonight and grabbed either side of his face before bringing my lips roughly to his. I didn't hesitate in letting my tongue mix with his, tasting myself, our groans mixed. I sucked on his lip one last time before switching our positions and it was his turn to scramble as he could, apparently, read my mind._

"_Edward, Edward, you don't have to," Jasper said quickly, his hands coming to my shoulders. _

"_Like hell I don't, hold on and you better keep your eyes on me," I said and finally felt the confidence I'd been lacking the last two weeks. I pressed him more firmly against the dresser. Jasper's mouth snapped shut and pulled at the edges in a smirk but his eyes betrayed him, they darkened and narrowed on me, watching as I dropped to my knees. _

"_Take off your shirt," I gave another order needing to see all of him. He quickly complied, tossing it to the floor beside us. I slid my fingers over the button on his khakis but didn't undo it yet. I trailed my hand further down and stroked over where he was straining inside his shorts. I heard his breath hitch and offered him a raised eyebrow._

"_Please," he whispered, reaching for his button but I batted his hand away. _

"_Mine," I whispered back and gave him a last squeeze before flicking the button open myself. I watched the zipper slowly slide down, revealing gray boxers. A damp spot stained the front of his boxers and I was dying to taste._

_So I did. _

_My tongue darted out to taste and I smiled as I felt his dick jump. The only sound he made was a low hum in his throat but his hands found their way into my hair and the more impatient he got the tighter his hold became. _

"_You want something. Jasper?" I asked and allowed myself to tease him a little, seeing I was a little more relaxed. I swept my eyes up his body and watched as he hesitated just a moment before speaking._

"_Your mouth," he croaked out and my moments for hesitating were long gone. At his request I pulled his shorts and boxers down and licked my lips at the sight before me. For as much as he had teased me earlier, clearly he had got himself to the brink as well. He was hard and straining towards me, his tip was a deep pink and glistened. I licked the drop at the end before circling the head and his fingers tightened further in my hair just before he seemed to check himself and let go, mumbling an apology. "Sorry. Sorry. Don't stop."_

_I pulled back just enough to look up at him._

"_Don't worry. I like it. Put your hands on me," I whispered and plunged down on him, feeling almost giddy at his choked cry. His fingers returned to my hair and he didn't guide, he simply held on. I brought my hand up to help set a demanding pace as my other hand settled on his ass and squeezed._

"_Please, please, please," he chanted and I wasn't sure what exactly he was pleading for but I didn't slow down. I continued to suck him hard and deep, revelling in the shudders that started to run through him. I glanced up and found myself mesmerized by his heavy lidded gaze, only slightly obscured by blond curls, focused solely on me. Quick breaths escaped his slightly parted lips until I reached down and gave a small pull to his balls. His breath escaped in a heavy groan and his eyes closed tightly. "I'm…" he trailed off unable to finish his sentence and I doubled my efforts. His eyes focused on mine just in time to give me an unspoken warning but we both knew I wasn't going anywhere. I let my fingers press into the skin just behind his balls and with a call of my name, he was coming. I swallowed and licked until he was dry and then couldn't help but give him one last pass as he shuddered and urged me off the floor._

_I pulled his shorts and boxers up as I rose and I wiped a hand across my mouth as he did up the zipper and the button. I tried to keep the satisfied smirk off my face but I felt too damned good. He fastened the last button and faced me, a thoughtful statement in place but with one look at my smile he rolled his eyes and gave me a lopsided smile._

"_Come here," he whispered and with a hand on the back of my neck, pulled us chest to chest and my lips to his._

**/+/+/+/**

The car is already in park in my parents' driveway when I finish off the end of the story but I haven't turned to Bella yet. I drum my fingers against the steering wheel a moment and finally chance a glance at her.

She's fanning herself with a piece of paper and grinning widely at me. I roll my eyes and look away but only to hide my own satisfied smile.

"Hot damn, Edward. I didn't know you had it in you," Bella says giving my arm a little shove.

I shrug and I'm about to give her a cocky remark when the front door opens and out steps Riley, Emmett and… Jasper.

Oh he looks good. He looks the same. The mess of blond curls still hanging over his forehead and teasing his shirt collar. His skin still sun kissed and confident smile on his face. His eyes study the Volvo and I frantically look to Bella.

"Oh man, I shouldn't have thought of that story. That's all I'm going to be able to think about when I shake his hand," I say but Bella stops my freak out by placing both hands on my cheeks and looking me straight in the eye.

"Edward, you're amazing. Jasper knew it then and he'll know it now. What do you think he's thinking about right now? So calm down, give me that signature smirk," she says and waits. I take a deep breath and give her what she wants. She presses a quick kiss to my nose and looks towards the front. "Now let's go say hello to our guest."

She doesn't leave me another moment to worry as she already has her door open. Riley is there immediately to help her out of the car, walk her back to the house and the next thing I know, Emmett is pulling open my door, radiating excitement, Jasper not far behind. For the moment, I keep my eyes on my brother.

"You get everything done?" he asks anxiously.

"Every last thing on the list, you better be ready to get married tomorrow," I respond giving him a pat on the back. He nods, looking between Jasper and I.

I give in and look over finding Jasper focused on me, the same mischievous look in his eyes I remember so clearly. It, of course, makes me blush. His smile only widens. I almost forget that Emmett is there until he speaks up.

"Hell yes. I just need a few drinks now that you both are here and I'll be set to go," he says rubbing his hands together. He gives us another look before smacking his forehead.

"Oh shit, where are my manners? Do you remember Jasper? He stayed with us one summer?" Emmett says taking a step back, allowing Jasper and I to finally take a step closer to each other. I reach out my hand first and find it immediately clasped in Jasper's. My eyes shoot to his and I mentally promise myself, I'm done being nervous. I offer him my best lopsided smile and give his hand a squeeze.

"Of course, I remember Jasper very well, it's great to see you again," I offer.

I know I should drop his hand but he doesn't seem ready to let go either and Emmett is oblivious to it all, just happy to have us both there.

"Likewise, Edward, I was hoping we'd be able to catch up after all this time," he answers but before I can reply the front door opens and Dad is calling us in.

I finally drop his hand and fall into step beside him. Just before we reach the porch I lean in and with a hand on his lower back I whisper.

"That can definitely be arranged."

I'm rewarded with a slight falter to his step and follow him into the house.


End file.
